Intrigue
by Ginevra Dean
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS He found five three year olds in his apartment. Finding homes for them, he himself took in the young Relena. Only thing is, it wasn't the young charge he fell for, but the woman who helped him care for her. HeeroNoin.
1. Heero

**_Intrigue  
  
by Kagura  
  
_Chapter One: Finding Homes**

* * *

Hilde walked to her door after hearing the doorbell ring. Looking through the peep hole she saw Heero standing there with a little kid who looked to be about three. He also looked quite familiar. So she opened the door.  
  
"Here. You take him. See ya," Heero said before walking off. The car he was heading for had four more kids in it.  
  
"Why are you giving him to me?" asked Hilde  
  
"Take a look, Hilde. That's Duo. I can't deal with five kids. I'm bringing these four to people who can watch them."  
  
"But, Heero!"  
  
"I don't do kids, Hilde."  
  
Hilde looked down at the chibi Duo and smiled. "Okay, Duo. Come on in." Heero was going to have to explain how Duo got like this.

* * *

Sally Po was filling out a patient's file when a knock was heard on her office door. "Come in!" she said.  
  
Heero Yuy stepped into her office trailed by four kids, all of whom looked familiar.  
  
"Sally, could you take care of Wufei for awhile. I don't know when he's going to change back to normal, but it should be in about a month or so. At least that's what Dr. J said."  
  
Sally smiled at the young man. "Sure, Heero. But you'll have to explain what happened at a later time." Heero nodded his head, and walked out.  
  
"Well, Wufei. We have to get you settled in now don't we. We'll go shopping after work, okay?"  
  
Wufei stared at Sally, then said, "I wan orange juwse."  
  
"Okay. Lets go get some orange juice." She picked up the chibi Wufei and walked down the hall to the staff lounge to get orange juice.

* * *

Zechs Marquise a.k.a. Milliardo Peacecraft was working on a project in his office when he heard Noin returning from her coffee break. But she was talking to someone. "Heero, I think that you should take care of her yourself. That way you can get closer to her and you can learn about child care at the same time. And Quatre doesn't have anywhere to go, except to Dorothy's and I wouldn't trust Dorothy with a three year old. So I say that you talk to Milliardo about Relena, but because I'm sure Quatre is easy to take care of you can take him."  
  
"I don't do child care, Noin."  
  
"Here, if you're so insistant, I'll take Quatre, but I seriously think you need experience."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Yes, I know, you don't do child care." At that moment Noin stepped into the office she shared with Milliardo. She and Heero were followed by three little kids. They all looked familiar. The girl looked up at Milliardo and said, "Miwy!" and ran over to him. Milliardo stared at the child.  
  
"Zechs, that's Relena. I personally think she should stay in Heero's care. But it's up to you."  
  
"I don't do..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Heero." Noin hit Heero on the back of his head with a clipboard she had studied during her coffee break.  
  
"I'll take Relena, but if she doesn't want to stay, she's going back with you, Heero." Heero stood there and blinked at Zechs's response. It wasn't the response he had expected.  
  
"Okay," said Heero after blinking for thirty seconds, then he left followed by Trowa. Quatre was standing beside Noin.  
  
"Miss Noin, can I hawve a blineky? I'm tiwod." Noin looked down at the chibi version of Quatre.  
  
"Me, too," said Relena.  
  
'Sure," Noin said. "Come on, you two, lets go get some blinkets." She scooped up the two kids and headed toward the rescue supply closet to get some of the extra blinkets.

* * *

"I wonder what's up with Trowa, I haven't heard from him all week," Catherine wondered aloud. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" she yelled.  
  
"Hi, Catherine Bloom. I'm..."  
  
"Oh, hi Heero! What's with the sudden visit? Oh no, did Trowa..." she could only think of one possible reason Heero Yuy of all people would visit her.  
  
"No, Trowa's not dead, he's just not quite...him." Catherine cocked an eyebrow. Heero reached behind him and picked up the mini Trowa.  
  
"Trowa's three years old?"  
  
"He has the body of a three year old, and the mind of a three year old, but he retained memories of different people and places. He doesn't remember being fifteen though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hi Caffy," said Trowa. Catherine smiled at him for a second, then turned her attention back to Heero.  
  
"You want me to take care of him."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Okay, but if anything goes completely wrong, your stuck with him again."  
  
"He should turn back into his fifteen year old self in a month or so, but that's just what I was told."  
  
"Thanks for bringing him here, Heero."  
  
"Your welcome." With that Heero walked off.  
  
"Do you hafe anyfing to dwink? I'm firsty."  
  
"Sure, orange juice or apple juice?"  
  
"Apwle jewse!"

* * *

Finally chibi free, Heero started the drive back to his apartment when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heero, I need you to get to preventer headquarters right now. There's a kid here wandering around screaming that her "uncle Heero" left her all alone to her mean big brother."  
  
"Lady Une?"  
  
"Yes, this is Lady Une! Get your ass down here!"  
  
"Yes, mame!"

* * *

Heero marched into Preventer Headquarters five minutes later to find Relena crying onto Quatre's shoulder. Noin was standing over the two trying to calm the girl down. Then Noin looked up to see Heero standing there.  
  
"Lady Une called you?" Heero nodded his head. "Not surprising since it was your name she was screaming up and down the halls. Zechs yelled at her for spilling his coffee and she threw a fit."  
  
"Finally, someone calmed that child down." Relena looked up from crying to see Heero standing there talking to Noin, and to see an angry Lady Une marching down the hall.  
  
"Heewo! That lady's scawy!" she said as she jumped up and ran over to the unsuspecting man. Out of instinct, Heero picked up the child. Quatre, now left alone in the open ran over to Noin.  
  
"Yuy! What were you thinking? Dropping a child like that at a Preventer building? You ended up disturbing half the people in here!"  
  
"Um, Lady Une, this is Relena Peacecraft. She should know how to behave in this building."  
  
"Don't make assumptions, Mr. Yuy!"  
  
"I simply left her in the care of her brother."  
  
"Yuy! Must I explain to you that Peacecraft can not live without coffee? His coffee being spilled will make him angry at the cause, which in this case was his younger sister. That would send any three year old into a tantrum. You should have known better. Keep that child away from Preventer buildings from now on, Yuy!" With that, Lady Une marched back to her office.  
  
"I suggest you get out of here with Relena fast, Heero," whispered Noin. Then she picked up Quatre and headed back to her office.  
  
"Looks like your stuck with me," said Heero. He looked down at Relena only to find that she had fallen asleep. He sighed, then walked back to his car, strapped Relena in and drove to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: _So! How do you like it? I know, it's another Heero has to deal with chibi's story, but it's got a cool plot line, don't worry! So R&R amd please, only flame me if you've got marshmellows, graham crackers, and chocolate on you! I LOVE S'MORES!_**


	2. And

**_Intrigue  
  
by Kagura_  
  
Chapter Two: Playdate**

* * *

Relena sat on a stool in the kitchen munching on a bowl of cereal. Apple Cinnamon Cheerios to be exact. She had nearly started a temper tantrum in the grocery store just to get them. Heero was sitting on a stool oposite Relena to make sure she didn't start throwing the cereal around the room. Then the buzzer rang. Heero got off the stool.  
  
"Who is it?" Heero asked into the buzzer.  
  
"Hey, Heero! It's Noin, Quatre, and Mr. Annoying."  
  
"I am not annoying!" Heero heard Zechs yell.  
  
"You're acting like a five year old! Any way, will you let us in?"  
  
"Sure," Heero responded.  
  
"I don wanna see my brofer. He's a meany!"  
  
"Come on, just this once. You can say hi, and then go play with Quatre."  
  
"I wanna stay wif you."  
  
"I have to talk with your brother and Noin."  
  
"Can you hiwde me?"  
  
"No, are you going to play with Quatre or stay and talk to your brother."  
  
"I'wl play wif Quatwa."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, Heero, long time no see," said Noin, walking in the door.  
  
"Hi Noin. Hi Quatwa. Hi annowing," said Relena. She grinned evilly at her brother.  
  
"Hi Welena, Hi Heewo," said Quatra.  
  
"My sister just insulted me!"  
  
"Deal with it Milliardo," said Noin.  
  
"You only call me Milliardo when your annoyed or angry with me."  
  
"And so I am. Apologise to Relena about yesterday morning."  
  
"But she just called me annoying."  
  
"It doesn't matter. If you can't act like an adult, go away."  
  
"Fine." Heero watched the two fight, a slight smirk beginning to creep it's way onto his face. Zechs stalked out of the apartment, and down to the car.  
  
"So, was there anything else you wanted?" asked Heero.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if it were possible to get Quatre and Relena together for a playdate at some point. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, how about 1700 hours tomorrow, right after work."  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Noin. "Oh, and why don't you bring some sort of dinner item. We can have dinner at the park, picnic dinner, since that is close to dinner time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Noin walked out the door with Quatre, she refleted on that conversation. 'He's never said so many words in a row before now. I wonder if Relena's making him talk more just by being there?' Then she shook her head. 'Man, I think I think too much.'

* * *

The next day at 1700 hours, Noin and Quatre met Heero and Relena at Heero's apartment. **(A/N: _For those of you who don't understand military time, 1700 hours is the equvalent of 5:00 pm_.)** Relena practically dragged Heero out the door. When they finally reached the park, Noin set up the picnic dinner while Heero watched the two kids zoom around the playground.  
  
"Dinner!" she called suddenly. The two kids acted as if they didn't hear her, so Heero had to grab them and stop their game of Tag. Noin laughed inwardly at the sight. 'The Perfect Soldier is reduced to running after three year olds. He would probably make a really good father.' When Noin thought that, she caught her self. 'What the hell am I thinking, Heero would make a good father. I don't even like the guy more than a friend.' At that moment, Heero walked over, expressionless as ever, with a three year old under each arm. Noin began to laugh. Heero cocked an eyebrow at Noin. She pulled out a digital camera that had been in her pocket and snapped a picture. Then Heero set the two kids down. Noin, Heero, chibi Relena, and chibi Quatre then sat down to eat a meal of corn bread, pasta, and salad.

* * *

Sally had put Wufei to bed when she called Heero. She wanted details on what exactly happened to the other four gundam pilots and the Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
"Hewo?" a voice asked on the other end.  
  
"Hey Relena, what are you still doing up?" asked Sally.  
  
"I'm tawking to Quatwa. He and Noin came ovew hewe aftew we ate pawsta and sawad at the pawk. Heewo's tawking to Noin."  
  
"Can you ask Heero if he can spare a moment to talk to Sally Po. Tell him it's a secure line."  
  
"Suwe!" came the response. Then Sally heard, "Heewo, can you spawe a moment to tawk to Sawy Po. She saiwd it was a secuwe wine." Then she heard, "Excuse me, Noin. Yeah, I'm coming. Go back to playing with Quatre." "I'll get them ready for bed, Heero. They shouldn't be up any longer."  
  
"Hello Sally."  
  
"Hey, I was wondering about what happened."  
  
"Oh, I woke up this yesterday morning, and there were five kids sleeping in my living room in various articles of children's clothing and a note from Doctor J. He said he had been expiramenting with something when the five of them appeared wanting to talk about some peace treaty or another, and they accidentally got in the way of the expirament."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He also said the effect should only last about a month."  
  
"Oh, okay. I was concerned about Wufei staying this way."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Gotcha. You should get back to your guests."  
  
"Yeah, talk to you later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
After the phone converstation, Sally got ready for bed. When she had been laying in bed for about five minutes, a head poked into her bedroom.  
  
"Sawy?"  
  
"Yes, Wufei?"  
  
"I'm scawd."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"The scawy man in my dweam."  
  
"Did you try turning onto your other side?"  
  
"Uh huh. Can I sweep in hewe?"  
  
"Sure, Wufei." The three year old walked over to the bed and climbed in next to Sally. It seemed weird to Sally that Wufei was admitting to being scared, but then again, he had been reduced to the mind of a three year old.

* * *

When Heero got off the phone with Sally, he walked into Relena's temporary room to find Relena and Quatre sound asleep in Relena's bed. Meanwhile, Noin was sound asleep in his living room. Feeling like leaving her there would be the improper thing to do, he went over and picked Noin up, carried her into his bedroom, and put her in his bed, then he grabbed a blinket out of the closet and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

"Heewo, why awe you sweeping on the couwch?" asked Relena when she found her gaurdian sleeping there. She had found Quatre had still been in her bed when she woke up. She had gone to ask Heero why Quatre was still here when she found Noin in Heero's bed. "And why is Noin in youw bed?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Relena."  
  
"But I'm hungwy! I wan appwle cinnamon cheweios!"  
  
"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" exclaimed Heero, getting up from the couch. He went to the cupboard and got out the cheerios, made Relena a bowl, then got out a poptart and started eating it.  
  
"Can I hawve some of those too?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Suwe! Heewo, get a bowl for Quatre."  
  
"Okay, here." He got a bowl for Quatre too.  
  
"Ain't this the little party," said Noin as she entered the room.  
  
"Yeah, really." Heero was eating the poptart and glaring at the cealing.  
  
"You know it's really weird to fall asleep on the couch and wake up in a foreign bedroom."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh, so now we've gone back to being unresponsive. I was enjoying to version of you that actually conversed." No response.  
  
"Can I have a poptart?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Yay! I got a response."  
  
"And you were complaining about Zechs acting like a five year old?"  
  
"Jeeze, well at least I don't act like it all the time."  
  
"Awe you guyws fiwing?" asked Relena.  
  
"No," said Noin.  
  
"She's just being annoying," said Heero.  
  
"Noin's bewing annowing?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I didwn't fink Noin was annowing," said Relena.  
  
"They teamed up against you! Isn't that sweet!" Then out came the digital camera, and Noin snapped another picture.  
  
"That camera is getting on my nerves."  
  
"Ha! Oh well, deal!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Noin didn't miss the evil glint in Heero's eyes.  
  
"Oh no. No!" Heero lunged, tackling Noin to the ground and successfully getting the camera. "Not my camera!" Heero kept Noin pinned to the ground, then he took a picture of Noin.  
  
"Ha." Then he ejected the memory card and pocketed it. "Oh fun. Blackmail," Heero said sarcastically.  
  
"No! Not blackmail." Noin was giggling now because Heero had tickled her to get the camera. Relena and Quatre sat on top of the stools eating breakfast, slowly from shock, but perfectly in sync with each other. It was funny, but neither Noin not Heero noticed. They were to busy bugging each other. Then Relena said, "What awe you dowing Heewo?"  
  
"Getting the camera away from Noin."  
  
"I wike camewas!" said Quatre.  
  
"Well, I think me a Quatre should go after breakfast is finished. We can have another playdate on Saturday. 0900 hours?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Heero, finally composed.  
  
When Quatre finished his cheerios, Noin picked him up and brought him out to the car, and then they drove off. Heero was suddenly left with a place of emptiness, but wasn't given long to ponder it because, Relena was soon asking for hot chocolate.


	3. Noin

**_Intrigue  
  
by Kagura_  
  
Chapter Three: What Is This Feeling?**

* * *

Since the first playdate was on Tuesday, Quatre and Relena had to wait three days for their next one. And it wasn't just Relena and Quatre who couldn't wait. Zechs, who was starting to get on Noin's nerves, was now yelled at several times a day by Noin. On Thursday, Noin finally went up to Lady Une and asked to be moved to either a different partner, or get an office to herself. Lady Une gave her the single space office. Mean while, Heero, who was partnered with Duo, had an office to himself all week. Relena ended up going to the Preventer child care center on the first floor every day, while Quatre had his own babysitter, a nice teenager from across the street named Kagura. Noin's work got done faster because she was anxious to get to the weekend. That only resulted in time passing more slowly, which drove Noin insane just as much as Zechs did. She kept berating herself, telling herself that she was only excited for the weekend because it would give her a day off. Heero, meanwhile, pretended that everything was normal, acted like everything was normal, but continued in his persistant search of why he felt like when Noin and Quatre left he was suddenly filled with emptiness.  
  
Sally, Cathy, and Hilde all called Heero at one point or another to ask about why Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were the way they were. Hilde was even called from back up to work with Heero, although she wouldn't show up at the office until Monday.

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and early. Relena was the first one up. She ran into Heero's room and started bouncing up and down on the bed. "Wakey, wakey! We'we going to pway wif Quatwa at 0900 hours!" Relena had gotten into the habit of memorizing what other people had said. Heero glanced at his clock, it was only 6:00 in the morning. He groaned, but got up anyway.  
  
"Let's go to Dunkin' Donuts, okay Relena?" asked Heero. He needed coffee now, not in 15 minutes when the coffee maker was done.  
  
"Only if I can get a pink fwosted doughnut."  
  
"Sure, what ever..."  
  
Five minutes later the arrived at Dunkin' Donuts. Relena bounced out of the car and into the building, dragging Heero along behind her. Heero's eyes were still on the verge of closeing.  
  
"What may I get you, sir?" asked the lady behind the counter.  
  
"I'd like a regular coffee, black, and..." Heero was cut off by the very bouncy child.  
  
"I wanna pink doughnut!" said the excited Relena.  
  
"Okay," said the lady. She went over to the coffee maker and made a cup of coffee, set it down on the counter, then went and picked up the pink frosted doughnut and set it down on the counter. "That will be $3.75, please."  
  
"Here," said Heero, plunking down a five on the counter.  
  
"You change will be $1.25. Thank you for choosing Dunkin' Donuts. Can I help the next customer?"  
  
"Regular coffee, cream and sugar, and a chocolate frosted doughnut," said the woman behind Heero as he moved out of line, carrying the pink frosted doughnut and sipping the wonderful caffinated drink.  
  
"Can I hawve my doughnut, Heewo?" Heero handed Relena to pink pastry as they sat down at one of the tables. Relena stared at the round pastry, glee shining in her eyes.  
  
"You get dragged out of bed at 6:00 this morning, too?" asked a familiar voice nearby. Heero looked up, to find Noin sitting down next to him as Relena and Quatre started to compare doughnuts.  
  
"Yeah," Heero grumbled, continuing to sip his coffee.  
  
"How can you stand black coffee? I'd at least have to put sugar in." Heero shrugged.  
  
"Still not awake? At least a quarter of your coffee is gone."  
  
"Caffine doesn't affect me until the third cup."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Half an hour later, after Heero had had three cups of coffee, the four of them went over to park so that Relena and Quatre could run their energy out. The tag game lasted 2 hours and 15 minutes, which brought them to 0900 hours. After that, they went to the aqaurium to see the fish, the Museum of Science for the heck of it, and saw an Imax presentation. The Museum of Science had a lightning show. Heero was practically laughing at Relena who had hid behind him during the show and was hugging Quatre like something bad was going to happen. Noin smiled at the picture. It looked like Heero was creating a human shield. The Imax presentation was about Egypt. Because Quatre and Relena were supposedly three, they ended up sitting on their respective gaurdians lap and did not have to have their own seat, although, by the end of the show, Heero and Noin were both wishing they had gotten the chibi's their own seats since their laps were sore from holding the three year olds.  
  
By the time they left the Imax presentation it was already 9:00 (or 2100 hours). When they finally reached Heero's apartment though, Heero had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of Noin's car. Noin didn't feel like walking past all of Heero's neighbors carrying the gundam pilot, so she turned the car around and headed for her house. She carried the three year olds into the house first, and put them in Quatre's temporary bed, then put Heero in the guest bedroom, then got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
This type of schedual continued for the next few weeks. Depending on who fell asleep first, Noin would wake up at Heero's place or Heero would wake up at Noin's place. Noin's guest bedroom became a second home for Heero, and Heero's bedroom became a second home for Noin, until one morning, when Zechs tried to surprise Noin at her place to find she wasn't home. In a panic, he called Heero's apartment. Relena picked up the phone.  
  
"Hewo?"  
  
"Hi, Relena, this is Zechs. Is Heero there?"  
  
"Yeaw, hang on one momen, pwease."  
  
"Hello?" asked Heero  
  
"Hi, Heero. You don't know where Noin is, do you?" asked Zechs.  
  
"Yeah, she's in my bed."  
  
"You mean you're..." Zechs was shocked.  
  
"Heero, who is that?" he heard Noin's voice in the background.  
  
"Zechs." He could tell that Heero was trying to cover the mic on the phone with his hand.  
  
"You just told ZECHS, of all people, I was in your bed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jeeze, Heero, you're going to give him the wrong idea."  
  
"Heero, put Noin on the phone." Zechs had a very sudden urge to yell at Noin.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here, Noin. Zechs wants to talk to you." Heero's hand was covering the mic again.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" he heard Noin say.  
  
"Don't you whats up me! How could you? How could you sleep _with Heero_ of all people, _in front of my sister_!"

"Zechs, _I was not_ sleeping _with_ Heero, I slept in his bed. He slept on the couch. Although, now that you mention it..."

"Noin..." Zechs was getting iritated. Noin sounded a little too happy with the current predicament.  
  
"Well, Heero is kind of short a bed. I mean, Relena took the guest bedroom, and of course Quatre sleeps there, too, cause you know, little kids sleep in groups when in groups. So then it comes down to Heero's bed and the couch."  
  
"You're telling me that Relena is _sleeping_ with Quatre?"  
  
"Jeeze Zechs, they're only three at the moment."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Anyway, you need to stop acting like I'm your property, because I'm not. I'm your partner in the Preventers, and a friend, not your tool and not your girlfriend, you got that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Because I was just thinking..."  
  
Click. Zechs did not want to here what Noin was thinking, especially after that little lecture about the two of them not being an item. He realized then that he had taken Noin for granted.  
  
When Noin got off the phone after hearing the harsh click of the other end being cut off, she turned to see Heero sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter, eating a strawberry, face emotionless, as if he heard nothing in the conversation.  
  
"So that's what you ment," Heero said finally.  
  
"By what?" asked Noin.  
  
" 'Jeeze, Heero, you're going to give him the wrong idea,' " said Heero, trying his best to imitate her voice. The imitation wasn't very good, but it got the point across.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's what I meant."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
But for the rest of the day, the conversation with Zechs would not leave her mind, nor the conversation with Heero afterwords. But what neither Heero nor Noin noticed was that there were two more days until the end of the month.


	4. Sitting

Author's Note: One of my friends is updating this story for me because my

computer doesn't like the fanfiction site. I am at least fortunate to be

able to check my e-mail. Friday Rush has been cancelled for the rest of the

time.

This from the one putting up the chapters for Kargura; I can't get it to format correctly so until I figure it out the chapters will look a little different.

---------------

Intrigue

by Kagura

One Day Left

---------------

The count down to the end of the month has begun. Heero and Noin are

oblivious. One day remains.

---------------

Sally Po had to call Heero. The ex-gundam pilot hated rumors, but now they

were spreading like wild fire. Zechs had started the rumors actually, when

he had stormed into the office on Monday morning.

"Hello?" a female voice had picked up.

"Noin? Did I call the wrong number? What are you doing at Heero's house at

1000 hours?"

"I've been here since last night. Anyway, Heero's at the grocery store

because he finally ran out of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios. Relena won't eat

anything else for breakfast. Actually, Quatre won't either. I now have stock

pile of it at my house, too."

"Noin, are you going to tell me the rumors are true?"

"Rumors, Sally? What rumors?"

"There were rumors about you and Heero sleeping together going around this

morning."

"Jeeze, can't that man get anything straight?"

"What man, Noin?"

"Zechs."

"Well he was the one that sort of started the rumors."

"Well, you see, Zechs decided to stop by my apartment to find I wasn't

there. So, without thinking, he called Heero's apartment looking for me. So

when he gets Heero on the phone, Heero goes and tells Zechs that I'm in his

bed without explaining that he had been sleeping on the couch. You know how

Heero tends to not explain himself too well. You can understand why Zechs

would be confused. I tried to correct him, but if there are rumors going

around that he started then it can only be assumed that he didn't get the

message."

"Oh, okay."

"Although I wouldn't really mind."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, I wouldn't mind."

"What about Zechs?"

"Zechs is more like a five year old in an adult body. It's cute at first,

but then it just gets annoying."

"Oh. So I take it you really like Heero."

"Yeah." Noin's answer was a bit hesitant.

"Noin, it's really blatantly obvious."

"Is it?"

"Oh! Drat! I got to go! Wufei just woke up!"

"Okay, see ya." Then she said, more to her self, "It can't possibly be that

obvious."

"Don't forget, Heero can be a bit of a dimwit on this subject matter."

----------------

Sally had a new goal. Although Noin was relatively good with relationships,

Heero was, as she had said earlier, a bit of a dimwit. This relationship

would definitely need some help to get it going in the right direction. But

to do that would to be suicide, that is if Sally was to go through with her

plan tonight. It was all planned very carefully, but there was so much room

for error, and with the perfect soldier as your target, anything could go

wrong.


	5. In

**Author's Note:** Ack! I know! Don't kill me! It's been many, many, many months since I updated, and I really didn't like how it came out when Steve posted my chapters for me, so finally I'm posting Chapter Five! YAY! So, for a special treat for all you people who were waiting ever so patiently, I tried me hardest to make this really, really long. Really long. And I will try to post chapter six over the weekend, as an extra special treat. If anyone reading this also likes something with a bit of citrus in it, I have a friend who writes really good ones... but all the ones of hers that she has posted are for Naruto, so make sure you like Naruto or have heard of Naruto before asking me for the web address. She's a really good author, but even worse than me when it comes to updating. 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gundam Wing, the series would have gone through the entire life of the Gundam Pilots and Heero would have kids, cause he deserves them. Unfortunately, I probably would have stuck to reality too, and Heero would end up having Post Traumatic Shock Disorder... which would be sad... very sad...

**_Intrigue_**

**_by Kagura_**

**_Sally's Kamikaze Plan

* * *

_**

The crystal palace... Noin had only dreamed of coming here, and had suggested the restuarant as a joke when Heero asked her where she wanted to go for dinner. Heero, as always, hadn't caught on to the little twinkle in her eye as she told him her idea. So Heero had unknowingly called the restaurant reserving a table for four. When he got off the phone, he found Noin laughing her head off in the bathroom... under the wondering gaze of Quatre and Relena. 

"Why aw you waughing, Noiwn?" asked Relena, completely and utterly confused.

"Your foster father... just called... the Crystal... Palace... for reservations..." Noin managed to gasp out to the small child. Relena's eyes went wide. Really wide.

"The Crystal Palace?" It was the first sign of the day that the month was almost up. Relena had lost her any sign that she had trouble saying 'L' and 'R'.

"That place is really fancy..." said Quatre, also without speech impediment. Niether child was heard however, as Heero walked in to say that he had made reservations.

All three stared in aw. And then...

"You're joking..." both Relena and Noin said at the same time. Quatre just stared.

"What? You said you wanted to go to the Crystal Palace. And they had open reservations." Heero was blatently confused.

"They..." Noin gulped, "They had open reservations? Like there were free spots on the reservations list?" Heero nodded, still confused.

"Heero, no one can get reservations to that place." That was Quatre. "Not even I can get reservations to that place..." Heero and Noin stared at Quatre... were his memories coming back?

"Quatre, you're three... of course you can't get reservations..." Noin stated cautiously. Quatre just blinked at her. Everyone continued to stare at him, including Relena who was quite confused.

"What?" asked Quatre. Everyone stared more.

"What? What did I do? It wasn't me who spilled the orange juice in the kitchen, that was Relena's fault!" Quatre tried desperately to get out of the hot seat. Everyone continued to stare at him. Quatre sat on the floor and shifted nervously... wetting his pants in the process. This was only made worse by the fact that Relena started laughing at him. Quatre started to cry.

Heero, of course, was still confused as to why everyone seemed to think it was impossible to get reservations at the Crystal Palace.

"You know what? Why don't we just get dressed up nice, and go to the Crystal Palace? I really have been dying to go, although I never imagined I'd be going with you, Heero, and two kids. It's a little weird, but we can manage. Besides, Relena and Quatre can be good kids right?" She looked stearnly at the two three year olds. They nodded obediently. "Okay then, Heero find a suit or something for Quatre, and I'll find something for Relena, and dress him. Then find a suit for yourself." Noin left Heero and Quatre, leading Relena away.

"Okay then, Quatre. You want to get ready to go?" Quatre nodded.

* * *

Sally stood at the front desk of the Crystal Palace talking to an old buddy of hers. The Crystal Palace was origanally designed as a tea room, but it's menu soon increased to include dinner and brunch as well. Getting reservations was nearly as hard as finding a needle in a haystack. The Crystal Palace had also been remodled recently so that each dinner would have a private room. The reason Sally was so greatful that she had a friend who worked there. Sally had never told Noin about her friend at the Crystal Palace for two reasons. One, Noin would have wanted to go. Two, this was the place where Sally liked to relax. The Crystal Palace had a room researved for Sally's relaxation time after work because she came so often. And, well, lets say that Sally's relaxation room had also been used by Une so that she could create a wall for Treize. It was hidden in a closet so that Sally didn't have to look at it. A closet hidden by the wall. 

Not only was this room officially Sally's, Sally had placed the idea of going to the Crystal Palace into Noin's head earlier that day. And about half an hour after Sally arrived at the Crystal Palace to talk to her friend, Marcia, Sally was interupted by the phone ringing. Checking the Caller ID, Sally had seen Heero's number. She told Marcia to give them her room. Hence the reason that there were available reservations.

* * *

The foursome stepped into the front door of the Crystal Palace, at least three of the faces showing excitement and awe at the glass walls. Heero just followed, awe echoing in his head, but not being betrayed on his face. He stepped up to the seating hostess. "Yuy party of four," he told the lady. 

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace. My name is Marcia." Marcia looked down her list, then nodded. "Right this way please."

* * *

Sally rushed around the room. Everything had to be perfect. Everything. Sally checked the special piping in the room that she had gotten special permission from the owners of the restaurant to install. Sleep gas. The perfect weapon of choice for "Operation Nighty Night". 

Then Sally slipped out of the room.

* * *

Relena and Quatre were being good, fortunately. Noin looked at the menu deliberating her choices outloud. 

"Oh my, this Salmon dish looks really good, but so does the Sushi... ah, maybe the pork tenderloin... or I could share the kids chicken fingers... yikes... I don't know! Sally would say, when in Rome do as the Romans... so a tea plater maybe, but that's not dinner... ack... I don't know..."

"Sushi..." Heero said blatently, sick of all Noin's deliberating.

"Hm... Heero, what do you think I should get?"

Heero rolled his eyes, since he had just said it. "Sushi," he repeated.

Relena looked at Heero. "Sushi's gross! Mr. Annoying ate it all the time and made really gross noised with it."

"You're brother ate it all wrong..." Heero said, annoyed, but of course, not showing it.

"They'll just get chicken fingers anyway," Noin said.

They waited for the waitress to come back.

Two minutes later, their watress came back. Noin was helping Relena color something in.

"The kids will have chicken fingers, and the two of us will have a Sashimi and Sushi Plate," Heero said. The waitress nodded, setting down their drinks, then left the room. Little did they know...

* * *

Quatre was being taught how to use chopsticks properly, since he wanted to try a California Roll. Heero was teaching him, of course. Heero was the resident Japanese in the room. Noin knew how to use chopsticks, but she was Italian, spagetti eating her forte in the food department, not chopsticks. (**A/N: This is not stereotyping, this is what I believe to be true in this particualar case, this particular case being Noin. **) Relena was delicately eating her chicken fingers. Sally wanted to laugh. 

They looked like a family. You would never guess that Noin was four years older than Heero, or that the two kids were the two important diplomatic figure heads that had gone missing, or that Heero was not what people would see as the standard father figure. And yet, the foursome looked like a family. It was weird thinking that Heero had the potential to be a father. Very weird.

Sally looked at her watch... it was time.

She released the invisible, odorless sleeping gas into the room.

* * *

Quatre had just fallen asleep. He had said he was a bit tired, so it made sense to Heero. But when Relena conked out without warning, Heero know something was wrong. That's when he realized that he was holding his breath, and that Noin was trying to get over to the two kids, without breathing. Then Noin took a chance. "Heero, there's sleeping gas in this room!" And she went out like a bulb. 

Heero couldn't hold his breath anylonger... but dizziness from not doing anything this severe in a long time, took over, and he passed out without the help of the sleeping gas.

* * *

Sally waited for the room to clear of the gas before entering the room. The nice thing about this room was that it doubled as a hotel room... perfect for Sally's plan. Getting the bodies of the "family" out of the way, Sally set up the bedroom, which involved the push of a button, because the walls were like the kind we've all seen in Dexter's Laboratory and Jimmy Neutron. (**A/N: I have seen way too many little kid shows... and I don't even get cable anymore... wow**...) 

Setting up the room to look like a hotel room with a queen bed and a pull out couch, Sally put the kids on the pull out couch and the adults on the queen. She giggled as she placed the 20 and 24 year olds like dolls on the bed, purposely putting Noin in Heero's arms. She giggled a little, snapping a picture with her camera phone before shutting the door and leaving.

* * *

All across the colony L2-04495, the home of Preventer Headquarters, something strange was going on. Five little chibis were changing fast. The rips of toddler cloathing, and the growth of bodies could be heard all over the colony. But those who were sound asleep heard not a thing. And when Sally crawled in to bed that night, she didn't realize that she had set up more than one couple that night.

* * *

**One of you asked why the Maguanacs and Quatre's sisters not informed of Quatre being chibized.**

For a couple of reasons... one being that that is WAY TOO MANY PEOPLE to inform, and way too many people to track down. Sure, the Maguanacs might be easy to tell, but as to easy to find? Nah. Anyway, Quatre has 29 sisters. 28 of these sisters are still alive. 28 sisters! Come on! Quatre's only going to be chibi for a month, what's the point? Secondly, Heero isn't that smart. He would only think of his mission as making sure Quatre had some place to stay. As far as I'm concerned... Heero got a bit lazy after a few years of peace. That's that.

Oh, and by the way, I made up most of that on the spot, cause I don't really know, but seeing as I just wrote all that, why don't we stick with it as being the truth for this story, shall we?

**Another one of you asked how the five characters got chibized.**

I know, you don't. Why? Because that comes in a later chapter when Duo recounts to Hilde what he remembers. Actually, that's the next chapter. So you should know by this weekend. But if it's a question of why, it's because I like Zechs bashing. And with a chibi Relena, anything is possible to bash Zechs with. Mwahaha! So, don't worry. More Zechs bashing soon!

**_Kagura_**


	6. A

**Author's Note:** Yes... I promised you another chapter this weekend to make up for my authorly absences. So, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Oh... right...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, plot lines... blah blah blah... I just own the mastermind behind this lovely piece of work.

**_Intrigue_**

**_by Kagura_**

**_Accounting Surprises_**

* * *

The internal alarm clock of Heero Yuy went off the same time it normally did. Six o'clock in the morning. Strangely, Heero felt for one of the few times in his life, the need to not get up. His body, mind, and soul all did not want to get up. His heart particualarly, although he wasn't sure why. But his heart's protests were covered up by the strangely calm thought of, 'If my heart appears to be this panicked, I must have been captured... which means... oh yeah, sleeping gas...' 

Heero finally opened his eyes. The room was familiar, yet quite unfamiliar at the same time. It held the shape of the room that Heero had been in last time he checked, but the layout was more like that of a hotel, not a dinning room in the Crystal Palace. Heero was beyond confused. But the most mind boggling part of this room was the fact that Relena was in the room, grown up, her arms wrapped around Quatre's waist. And not only that, but Heero soon found that he could not move one arm very easily because Noin was laying on top of it. Heero was in bed with Noin. And Heero could not, for the life of him, figure out how he had gotten there. Most enemies try to make you as uncomfortable as possible to spill your beans about something. This was too comfortable to be an enemy establishment.

A knock on the door brought Heero's thoughts back to the real world. Heero got up, noticing at the last minute he was in nothing but boxers. He put on some pants and answered the door.

It was Marcia.

"How was your night? A friend of yours was asking at the front desk."

"A friend?" Heero asked, very confused.

"Yes, um, Sally Po." Heero's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Noin shifted in bed, soft whispers flowing in one ear and out the other like a beautiful melody of sounds. But something had changed that had woken her up, and it wasn't the whisperers. That's when her arm hit the warm spot on the bed. A warm spot that only a body that had been there a few seconds ago could have left. And Noin wanted to know who's body that had been... secretly hoping that it had been Heero, but not wanting to admit it, even to herself. Noin slowly opened her eyes, facing away from the voices. The pull out couch was the first thing she saw, as well as a little reminder that she couldn't play at being mother anymore. A full grown Quatre and Relena, wrapped in each others arms greeted Noin's eyes. She screamed. 

Noin's scream not only woke up the two pacifists, but made Marcia scream and Heero turn around. Heero had, of course, a gun that he whipped out at whatever Noin had screamed at. Heero never went anywhere without a gun, even if peace had made him a bit lazy. But only a bit. Noin was panicking over the thought of Quatre no longer being a small cute three year old. But suddenly, she realized that the signs had been there. They had been there all last night. All of yesterday for that matter. She should have noticed, but did she? No. She was too caught up in Heero. She had just watched Heero all day. Even at work. She watched Heero. She had been watching Heero all through her conversation with Sally. She had watched Heero all through... well, everything. She never stopped. Not once. And now, she was highly embarrassed. Cause she just now heard the click of a gun being snapped back into a holster. Which meant that Heero had been ready to shoot whatever the heck had made her scream.

Of course, now she was reading to far into that action. Heero didn't care that much about her. Not at all. Heero was Heero, and that's all there is to say about that.

This thought was far from the truth. So far in fact, that Noin should have believed her over analyzing side. But she didn't. Heero was really concerned, seeing as there was absolutely nothing wrong in the room. He didn't even glare at Noin the way he would have done if it was anyone else. He didn't say a word, because he didn't want to embarrass her.

But truthfully, Noin wished he would. She wished he would called her stupid, fire the gun at her, do SOMETHING. But Heero just stood there looking impassive and un enthused.

Quatre and Relena were already hurriedly whispering about what to do. When Noin had screamed, they had let go of each other and sat bolt upright yelling "WHAT?" at the exact same time. Now they were confused about it. As well as the fact that Heero was wearing nothing but pants. Noin was only wearing a bra and panties. They were wearing nothing at all... (A/N: Dude, you can't expect the toddler clothes to grow with them now, can you?)

Everything had to be explained, and soon.

* * *

A toddler had crawled into bed with her last night, and she expected to be woken up by the ever so bouncy toddler too. But no... she was woken up by her alarm clock. She stared at it... and stared at it... and stared at it... until she heard a voice on the other side of the bed. 

"Oh shut up..." someone groaned. Hilde shreaked.

"Not so loud! You hurt my ears, babe." Hilde rolled over to look into the deep purple eyes of a grown up Duo. She blinked, then blinked again.

"Duo? Like you're not... oh my god! You're not three anymore!" Hilde hugged poor, naked Duo so hard he nearly started choking. Duo was about to ask what on earth she was talking about when the phone rang.

* * *

Heero was still standing there when Noin got up and walked over to the phone. She dialed a number and waited. Hilde picked up, giggling like nobody's business. 

"Hello? Hehe, Duo! Stop that, I'm on the...hehe..."

"Hilde? This is Noin." Hilde stopped laughing.

"Lutenent Commander!"

"Hilde, could you call Sally Po and Catherine Bloom. We need to get everyone together."

"Yes, mame. Leave it to me. What location and time were you thinking?"

"Preventer Conference Room 37 at 1100 hours. You got that Sargeant?"

"Mame, yes mame!" Hilde saluted Noin, even though Noin couldn't see it. It was habit once again, since she had been working at the Preventers in Duo's stead. It was almost sad to think she wouldn't be working there anymore.

* * *

Relena glanced at Quatre. "What are we all doing here?" she asked. 

Quatre looked at her confused. "How am I supposed to know? Last thing I remember... was a flash of light..."

"That's the last thing I remember, too."

Relena looked at Heero, who still wasn't wearing a shirt. She turned bright red, but watched him anyway. He had his gun out and was checking up and down the hallway. Marcia had ran when Heero and flipped around and pulled out a gun. Marcia was deathly afraid of guns. Marcia had told Sally her friends were crazy raving lunatics. Sally, wondering what was going on, shot upstairs. To run head first toward Heero and his gun.

She was lucky he didn't fire at her.

But it also explained in one glance why Marcia had called them a bunch of crazy raving lunatics. Marcia was deathly afraid of guns. And I, the author of this story, am getting extremely repetitive. Anyway, Noin stuck her head out wondering who was running down the hall, and saw Sally running toward the room. Noin stepped out and stopped Sally from going any furthur toward the room.

"Sally, where's Wufei?" she asked, plain as day.

"He was with Marcia last night until I took him home, and my mother came over this morning to watch him... sort of... my mother is dead asleep in a chair."

"I don't think he needs to be watched any more, Sally."

Sally just looked at her with a confused face. Then relization struck, and Sally flipped open her cell phone and called her apartment.

Only to hear a busy signal.

* * *

Wufei was awoken by someone's snores in the next room. Quickly, he searched the room he was in for something sharp and dangerous. He could find nothing, so he carefully looked around the corner. Seeing no one he crept further down the hallway. While he crept down the hall, he continued to look for sharp objects. He could find none. He continued to follow the sound of the snoring. 

Finally reaching the living room, Wufei found a really old lady lying back in a recliner chair, snoring her head off. He relaxed, then heard the phone ring.

He answered.

"Hello?"

"Wufei? Is Sally there? Naw, it doesn't matter. I'll just tell you. Noin called a meeting that both you and Sally are to attend at Preventer Headquaters in Conference Room 37 at 1100 hours."

"Thank you, Sargeant Schebecker. I will inform Doctor Po."

"Sir." Again, Hilde saluted her superior, even though he couldn't see her. Ah well, it was habit.

* * *

Everyone involved with taking care of the chibi pilots and Relena was gathered around the table. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian sat at the head of the table, her Head of Security, Preventer's Lutenant Heero Yuy, was on her left. Next to him sat Sargeant Major Duo Maxwell, Sargeant Hilde Schebecker, and Lutenant Trowa Barton. On Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian's right was Lutenant Commander Lucrezia Noin, then Lutenant Wufei Chang, Doctor Sally Po, and then the civilian Catherine Bloom. At the end of the table was Foreign Minister Quatre Rabarba Winner. Yes, Quatre was the Foreign Minister now. Mostly because there was no one to take the position and Quatre had been recommended to the position by all four of his comrades. And Relena quite redily agreed with their propositon. He easily filled the position, trying to do his best, not only for his comrades, but for all of space. Since it was Lutenant Commander Noin who had called the meeting, she stood up. 

"I called this meeting to clear up what happened one month ago today. On that day, the Foreign Minister and Vice Foreign Minister, along with three body gaurds disappeared. The three body gaurds were Sargeant Major Maxwell, Lutenant Barton, and Lutenant Chang. Everyone in this room, except for these people, know the events of what happened after that. But we want to go in order of events. The five of you left to visit Doctor J, who is still alive. The point of this visit was to sign a peace treaty. What happened? We already know that you got there safe and sound." Noin took her seat.

Relena then spoke. "We got off the Foreign Minister's shuttle and walked into Doctor J's lab. He was in the middle of working on a project. The Foreign Minister stepped up to the man asking for him to sign a peace treaty so that no more war machines might be created. Doctor J's hand slipped in surprise and the project he was working on pointed in Quatre's direction. The beam went off, and Quatre fell over and started twitching on the ground." Because she was actually among friends, Relena accidentally started dropping people's titles. "I ran over to him, followed by Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. They tried to help him while protecting me, but the beam went off again. I don't know if it was an accident or not, and I was the only one not twitching. Because my eyes were closed, I could't see what was going on. I heard a few hurried footsteps, then I heard the beam go off again, and I passed out." Apparently, Relena had been awake the longest.

The four gundam pilots nodded their heads. Except for the parts they weren't consious during, the story sounded exactly as they remembered it. Noin nodded. This sounded as correct as could possibly be. She then nodded for Heero to speak.

"The five of you ended up at my place, as three year olds." A short gasp escaped Relena's lips. Wufei glared at him. Duo frowned. Trowa looked impassive. Quatre just looked shocked. Heero continued. "I can not handle three year olds." Noin looked like she was about to say something, but she didn't. "I thought I couldn't handle three year olds at least." Heero looked directly at Relena. "But Zechs can't, period." Noin burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her, except for Sally, who was having the same thought as Noin. Sally was giggling into her hand. Hilde didn't know what they were laughing about, but she knew it had to do with Zechs. Catherine was just confused. Heero continued. "So, I deposited the five of you at different places, actually having to go back to pick up the Vice Foreign Minister due to familial relations. And the fact that the Vice Foreign Minister had spilled Lutenant Commander Marquise's coffee." Noin began to laugh harder. Heero's eye started to twitch, but he did nothing.

Relena blinked. "I spilled my brother's coffee? And you had to take me back home."

"Affimative."

Noin laughed even harder... in fact, she had fallen out of her chair, and was now rolling on the floor. Everyone stared at her. Relena got up, walked over to Noin, and slapped her in the face, shocking not only Noin, but Heero. Noin glared at the Vice Foreign Minister in one of the most drastic mood swings, anyone in the room had seen. Noin didn't yell at Relena, just fumed for a while before excusing her self for the bathroom.

Wufei glanced around the room. "Is there any other questions? Because it's almost lunch time."

Duo looked at Wufei. "I like lunch."

Hilde slapped Duo. "We know that already. That wasn't what he was asking."

* * *

Sally stepped into the Ladies Room at Preventer Headquaters to hear the sound of someone vomiting. She whipped around, finding the stall that the vomiting was coming from. She found Noin crouched over the toilet bowl. 

"Noin?"

Noin couldn't look up at her, as she vomited again, but she then turned to look at her. Sally quickly pulled a brown paper sack from her bag and brought Noin down to the infermary.

* * *

Duo was singing, again. Duo wouldn't stop singing. And it was driving Heero nuts. Heero wanted to hit the pilot over the head with anything. The stapler would do quite nicely even. But Heero's phone began to ring. Heero answered it, yelling at Duo to shut up. Duo was obedient, long enough for this phone conversation, which consisted of: 

"Lutenant Yuy speaking."

"Heero! Lucrezia's in the hospital wing! Get your ass down here now!"

Heero hung up, grabbed his jacket and ran.

* * *

**Author's Note: _I was going to leave the chapter here to leave you in suspence, but my updating skills are just so indecient. You would end up waiting ages for the next chapter. So here is the rest. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Noin was asleep. She never slept during work hours, but she was just so tired. Sally was worried. Her plan may have gone one step too far. Way too far. But the perfect soldier's reaction would be priceless. Sally couldn't wait, but she had to. Or so she was thinking when Heero, breathless as ever burst through the hospital ward doors. 

"Where is she? What happened? What's going on?" The calm collected emotionless side of Heero Yuy had completely disappeared. Sally had no idea how to handle this side of the perfect soldier. No idea at all, and she froze a minute before her professional side took over.

"Noin is in perfect condition, but..." Heero winced at that but. "She had all the symptoms of morning sickness this morning. Personally, I thought she had the flu, but no." Heero didn't seem to be catching on. But no wonder. The poor boy was completely useless when it came to knowing about anything other than war and fitting into a high school society. Sally had to tell him flat out. Or sort of. Sally was having fun torturing the poor man. "Heero, I don't know how else to put this." Heero gulped. "You're going to be a father." Heero looked at her like she had 27 heads. Father? Him? That was messed up. Really messed up. How on earth...

He sat down on the floor really hard, his face in a state of shock. That's when Zechs burst into the medical ward.

"I heard Noin was here. What's she doing here? And why's Heero on the floor?"

Sally burst out laughing. Heero didn't seem to be in the real world anymore. Heero was like the computer that had frozen from trying to compute too much. He would move again, just not for awhile. Zechs stared at the laughing Sally and the frozen Heero. What was going on? Zechs began to walk over to Noin's room. He moved to take a step into Noin's room.

Suddenly, the cold pressure of a gun being pressed against the back of his head made him stop. "You will not take one more step into that room." Zechs swirled around to see Heero was the one pointing the gun at him. Heero then put the gun away, walked into Noin's room, and slammed the door. Zechs blinked a few times, completely lost.

* * *

Noin's eyes blinked open to see Heero's face looking at her, his chin resting on her sheets. "How are you feeling?" he asked. 

She smiled at him. "Better."

"Good." And he smiled at her. One of the few sincere smiles he had ever given anyone. And Noin was pleased that she had been the one to recieve that smile.

* * *

Sally was watching Heero and Noin from the window in the door. "Aw! They're so cute together! Zechs, come watch." 

"I'd rather not."

"Aw, why not? Is it because you're a stupid guy who can't get a girl for the life of him?"

"No."

"Is it because you lost you're girl to a guy four years younger than you?"

"No."

"Cause I think you're kind of cute."

"No." He thought that had been a question. Sally burst out laughing.

"You are so damn stupid, Zechs."

"Did you say you think I'm cute?"

"Sure," she said slyly, giving him the eye.

"Really..." he walked over to her and tried to kiss her.

"Pervert!" She knocked him over the head. "Jesus, I hate guys who think they're fasion models."

"Sally! I need the reports on the injurys sustained in the last Preventor's skirmish." That was Wufei.

"Wufei!" she grabbed him around the waist, hugging his guts out.

"Uh, Sally?" Zechs just watched, amazed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's that! For now anyway... cause this chapter covered alot of ground. And it's relatively long. And it ended on a funny note. Send me reviews! Lalalalala! Wee! I'm really hyper. Like you can't tell... 


	7. Tree

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to tell you all that I was going over the stats on my fan fiction and noticed that this story had gotten 956 page hits. This is practically twice as much as the next highest number, 455 for _A Pirate's Life for Me_. I want to thank all of you who read this story because it has convinced me to actually try and finish it. I had put it off because Noin's age was starting to bug me, but here I am, back to the Zechs bashing, and it's all thanks to you.

Also, if you were one of the the 412 people who read _Her Protector_, I would like to let you know that I posted that on a whim, and that I had originally written it on sticky notes.

And now to present…

**_Intrigue_**

**_By K. R. Yuy (a.k.a. Kagura)_**

**_Chapter 7: Oh the Consequences!_**

Zechs was highly upset by this turn of events. Heero was protecting Noin, and Noin didn't want to see him cause he, according to her, acted like a five year old in an adult's body. Relena wasn't speaking to him because he had gotten upset with her over coffee and Sally was making fun of him.

He didn't even know about the kid yet.

Relena walked down the hall of Preventer Headquarters after the meeting talking with Quatre. Her brow was furrowed in thought, her nose flaring a bit, but her concentration was obvious.

"Did you notice the way Heero and Lucy were acting?" she asked Quatre, her nickname for the person she assumed was going to be her sister-in-law for a very long time.

"I did, but I didn't think it was any big deal, other than the fact that Noin was bashing Zechs personality. I never thought I would see the day that she'd stop counting days, hours, and minutes between when they saw each other."

"No, I think Lucy's fallen in love with Heero. What about me though? I was supposed to be Heero's big love."

"You don't think we did anything do you?" Quatre asked, somewhat nervous.

"What do you mean, Quatre?"

"I mean, you don't think we did anything when we changed back?"

"Oh, you mean like doing something bad in our sleep?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I thought you meant to get Heero and Lucy together."

"Hah," Quatre burst out all of a sudden, "Wouldn't it be funny if we did?"

Relena's face broke into a smile. "It'd be utterly hysterical."

They just didn't realize how close to the truth they really were.

Lucrezia "Lucy" Noin was currently curled up in her bed at home reading _Pride and Prejudice_ to stave of boredom. Lady Une had ordered her to return home upon hearing of her pregnancy from Sally. Sally had insisted that Noin not work, and that had gotten on her nerves. Not to mention, Sally, after having heard Relena call Noin Lucy when she stopped in to check on her, had picked up the habit and was now spreading the name all over Preventer Headquarters. Noin had caught on when Hilde came by to visit and had called her Lucy by accident. Of course, she had now taken to reading her book out loud to her stomach. She didn't know why, but it was calming herself, treating her stomach like a separate person.

" '_That_ is a failing, indeed!' cried Elizabeth. 'Implacable resentment _is_ a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot _laugh_'…" Noin stopped reading when she heard her front door open and shut behind someone. She carefully picked herself up off the couch, dropping the book on the side table. She was relieved to see Heero taking off his Preventer jacket and hanging it on the peg.

"How are you doing?" he asked quickly when he saw her.

"Okay. After the vomiting was the extreme boredom. I've been reading."

"I heard you…" he said, trailing off. Noin smiled.

"You heard me reading _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Uh, yeah. Sounds nice."

"Oh, it's a really old book. Still a great love story though. I like it anyway."

"I'd heard of it. Never actually read it though. It's by a woman named Jane Austin, right?"

"Yup." Noin smiled as she realized she was getting Heero to speak more. "I'll make some hot chocolate, if that's alright."

Heero nodded, following Noin into the kitchen. It was in that moment, the two of them standing in the kitchen as Noin set the kettle to a boil that neither of them would have expected their lives to take a turn for the better. Heero walked up behind Noin as the kettle full of water was finally on the burning stove. He encircle her with his arms and placed his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes. They stood like that until the kettle began to whistle. Noin went over to the kettle and got out the mugs and cocoa mix. He lead her over to the couch with the two mugs and they sat on the couch the entire night, their emptied mugs on the coffee table next to _Pride and Prejudice_ and Noin sleeping quietly, her head resting against Heero's chest. It was in this quiet evening of hot chocolate and silent but understanding touches that Heero found something he thought that only Relena would be able to give him. Comfort, and a sense of relization that the war was over and he could finally move on.

Relena had done something stupid. After all the speculation her and Quatre had been through, the two of them had slept together. Granted they had used protection, but still, Relena felt that she was supposed to be saved for Heero. It didn't help that Lucy had told her earlier that day to just give up on Heero. Waiting around for a man that may never come was stupid. So Relena had taken advantage of Quatre and found that she like what he could do to her far more than she felt she would have had it been Heero. Quatre had more emotion in him, and that emotion lead to passion that Relena should have known she'd never experience with Heero. To be truthful, she had sex with Quatre about 4 times that night, and she was ready to go on to the fifth time when she turned to Quatre to realize he was beginning to drift off.

"Quatre?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder, his member still buried deep in her. She clenched her muscles around him, startling him awake for a minute, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. Finally Relena gave in and just went to sleep, figuring they could talk about it in the morning. Quatre was giving her feelings she didn't know she could have, and she didn't want to let go anytime soon.

Zechs was wandering around the Preventer building at 2 o'clock in the morning and it was not because he was working. In fact, he was snooping. Relena hadn't been able to tell him what had gotten Noin sent home because she hadn't actually bothered to ask. Sally had refused to tell him, and in fact, so had Noin herself. She had screamed at Zechs for daring to come within 40 feet of her and stormed out of the building. Sally had started clucking about hormones and then went on for the next 20 minutes about how cute Heero and Noin were together. Zechs had heard enough and barricaded himself in his office until it was safe to come out. Now he had the time to sneak into the medical ward and figure it out for himself.

Quickly swiping his preventer ID and having the finger print scanner verify that it was, in fact, him, he went into the medi-ward with no problem what-so-ever. When he reached Sally's office, he sighed in relief when he found it fortunately unlocked. He quickly stepped over to the patient files and flipped through to find Noin's. When he read the most recent check-up report he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Lucrezia Noin was pregnant with Heero Yuy's child.

Sally sat up that night pondering what she had done wrong when she had put Heero and Noin under sleeping gas and poitioned them so that it looked like they may have done something. That's when she made a sudden realization. If it had been her fault Lucy had gotten pregnant, then she wouldn't have found out about the pregnancy for at least another week. Which meant that Heero and Noin had had sex on their own, or that the child wasn't Heero's. But Sally had done the DNA check just in case, and it _was_ Heero's. Noin had _lied_ to her! And with this indignant though, Sally got really mad.

It was at work the next day that the full consequences of having gotten Noin pregnant had hit him. First of all, Zechs would be pissed as hell at him. Second of all, he couldn't actually remember having sex with Noin, well except with vague excerpts of memories from the night after Zechs had called in a panic looking for Noin. The two of them had gotten really drunk that night, so everything came in snap shots. The kids had gone to bed at 8 on the nose that night. He and Noin had opened a bottle of wine, or two… he couldn't remember. He kept filling up Noin's glass and she kept filling up his. He had a vague memory of being in his own bed for some space of time. But he also remembered waking up on his couch, so at some point, he must have left her. He also remembered her being naked. And he could vaguely remember her screaming his name.

But it wasn't until he was eating lunch and Noin had called him because she had gotten sick and tired of reading _Pride and Prejudice_ out loud to herself, that the third consequence totally hit him. He, Heero Yuy, Preventer and ex-gundam pilot, was having a kid with Lucrezia Noin, Preventer and ex-OZ employee. They were having a kid and they weren't married or anything. And then the impact of that thought hit him. Did he _want_ to marry Noin? Well, technically, she wouldn't be Noin anymore if they got married. And to be honest he had no clue if he wanted to get married.

But he didn't have long to ponder this thought as he walked down the corridor to get coffee because as he stared down at the stack of papers he was supposed to be reading, a fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the jaw.

Zechs was pissed, but he got a bit of pleasure from hitting his target exactly where he was aiming. Heero Yuy's head snapped up and sideways as Zechs fist connected with Heero's jaw. It was only due to Heero's quick recovery skills that his papers hadn't gone flying and he hadn't fallen over. "What the hell, Zechs!" exclaimed Relena who had been walking down the hallway with Quatre at the same time and had observed the seemingly unprovoked punch.

Heero glared at the other Preventor. "You know what, I think I'm going to go home before I get more than a broken jaw," Heero bit out at Zechs. "Clearly I'm not wanted here." He turned to go back to his office and retrieve his things before leaving. Zechs however, was not just going to let Heero go.

"Are you really going home, or are you going to Noins house? Wouldn't want to leave the lady hanging now would you?"

Relena was completely confused as to what was going on. "Zechs, what the hell are you talking about?" Quatre reached up and put a hand on Relena's shoulder to try and help her keep her head.

Zechs smirked at Heero. "Did lover boy here not tell you what happened?" Heero turned around and stalked out of the building, leaving behind his uniform jacket. "He got Lucy pregnant," Zechs bit off, glaring at Heero's retreating back.

"What?" Relena whispered, her voice a deadly level. Quatre squeezed his hand against Relena's shoulder. Relena watched as Zechs walked away from her, then she turned to Quatre. "I want to go back home, now." Quatre nodded and got her back to her house, where she and Quatre proceeded to go back to their dealings of the other night.

**Author's Endnote: **I just want to thank all you reader's again because you have been an excellent group of people. If you actually continue to read this story as you all have for so long, even after I practically dumped this, I still thank you. Continue to review if you want. Any and all reviews accepted. Even flames.


End file.
